JP 2014-175365A discloses a vehicle-mounted case or the like in which an electric device is housed that is equipped with a waterproofing structure for preventing failure of the housed electric device caused by water entering the case.
The method disclosed in JP 2014-175365A describes a case that is hermetically sealed by a seal member, which increases the production cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a board unit that can keep water from entering the housing space by using a simple configuration.
A board unit according to the present disclosure includes a circuit board and a connector portion that is mounted on the circuit board. A case houses the circuit board. The case includes a lower case that has an upper opening; an upper cover that covers the upper opening of the lower case; and an opening portion that is formed in a side wall of the case so as to allow the connector portion to be fitted to a mating connector portion. The side wall includes a step surface that extends outward from a lower region of the opening portion and a plurality of vertical groove portions whose first ends are connected to the step surface and whose second ends are connected to a lower edge of the side wall.
According to the present disclosure, it is possible to provide a board unit that can keep water from entering the housing space by using a simple configuration.